A Chance Meeting with the Other Gods
by El ladron de libros
Summary: An idea I had of putting Percy Jackson and Avatar the Last Airbender together. What happens when other gods begin to make themselves known to Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood?
1. The Chance Meeting

"_Percy Jackson & the Olympians" and all related characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me. "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and all related characters belong to Michael D. Dimartino & Bryan Konietzko, not me. Hellix is my own character._

**A Chance Meeting with the Other Gods**

Ch. 1-The Chance Meeting

Air. Water. Earth. Fire.

Aztec. Mayan. Inca. Olmec.

Thalia's tree stood strong against the incoming enemy forces. They were great in numbers, but had little effect on the camp's barrier. Despite the barrier's strength, the monsters continued the attack on Camp Half-Blood. Overlooking the attack from a nearby hill, a black haired youth watches the attack. Despite the monsters, the youth is unmoved by the attack.

Percy Jackson had decided to visit Thalia's tree earlier in the day. He didn't imagine he'd find monsters trying to break into the camp, but when didn't they? He wasn't afraid of the monsters breaking the barrier. He knew the barrier was stronger than ever since the Golden Fleece had been placed on Thalia's Pine tree three years ago.

However, Percy felt a little uneasy since so many monsters could potentially attract attention. People couldn't see the monsters, but they'd definitely notice something was wrong with the area. He decided to defeat some of the monsters with his bow and arrow. Percy was an excellent swordsman, but lately he'd been practicing archery. He'd taken more interest in archery ever since he received his progress report. Of course, he'd always carry Riptide with him, not that he could go anywhere without it.

He took out his bow and arrow, aimed his celestial bronze tipped arrow, and fired. The moment the arrow hit their targets the monsters turned to dust. He took down monster after monster, but more took the place of fallen ones.

"Maybe I should ask Chiron about this…" Percy thought turning to return to camp when suddenly it happened.

The earth shook violently beneath him. The entire area rocked back and forth. The ground beneath the monsters began to tear open wider and wider. The monsters attempted to escape by running further from the opening, but the earth opened as fast as they could run. Within moments, all the monsters had fallen into the abyss. The earth then closed as suddenly as it had opened.

Dumbfounded, Percy looked around to figure out what happened. Behind the barrier where the attacking enemy force stood, two cloaked figures stood surveying the aftermath. One of the figures held his hand out as the ground closed. They removed their hoods to reveal two male figures. The short figure was bald with a blue arrow running down the middle of his forehead. The tall figure had long hair coming down the right half of his head while the other half ran a long diagonal scar. The demigod stared unsure of what to make of the cloaked figures.

"What?" The bald one asked.

"You thought you were the only ones," the taller one said.

"Rome and Greece weren't the only ones with gods." The tall one said.

"Who are you?" Percy Jackson asked.

"We are the gods of worlds untouched by Rome and Greece." The tall one said.

"We are the Other Gods." The bald one said.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've done some major revisions and added to my first two chapters since I've started writing this crossover. If anyone feels I'm not keeping to the characters original personalities let me know. I'm open to any critics, comments, and reviews just keep it professional.<strong>


	2. The Other Gods

"_Percy Jackson & the Olympians" and all related characters belong to Rick Riordan, not me. "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and all related characters belong to Michael D. Dimartino & Bryan Konietzko, not me. Hellix is my own character._

**A Chance Meeting with the Other Gods**

Ch. 2-The Other Gods

"The Other Gods?" Percy Jackson asked.

"Yes, we are the gods of the Asian and New World continents or at least what's left of them. You may call me, Aang." The bald one said.

"And I am Hellix." The tall one said.

"But what do you mean by other gods?"

"I am Hellix. I am the god of the sky, the earth, the sea, and everything that encompassed the culture and ideology of the New World natives. I am the Aztec. I am the Mayan. I am the Inca. I am the Olmec. I am all of these and more. I was created to be the vessel for the gods of the New World."

"I am Aang. I bend the elements and their sub-elements: air, water, earth, and fire. I encompass most of the Asian culture's gods and beliefs. I descend from my namesake, Aang the last airbender." He said.

Hellix steps forward to feel for the barrier. He holds out his hand, stopping upon the barrier.

"I could forcefully enter through this barrier, but that would be rude. May we enter your camp?" Hellix asks.

"Sure, you helped us with the attack so it'll be no problem, both of you have permission to enter. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said.

Hellix and Aang step into the barrier. Hellix steps towards Percy and extends his hand to him.

"I've heard much about you Percy Jackson and it is an honor to finally meet you, Son of Poseidon." Hellix said.

Percy shakes his hand, confused. "You've heard of me?"

"Oh we've heard much about you and Camp Half-Blood. We've been traveling the world for quite some time now. I'd like to say we happened to be in the area when the camp was attacked, but that would be lying." Aang said.

"Indeed, we decided it was time to meet the demigods of Olympus." Hellix said.

"Why would you want to meet us?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. It simply felt appropriate to meet other gods, especially the gods of Greece and Rome. After all, it was there civilization that ultimately impacted the Americas." Hellix said.

"As a result of their impact, the Greek and Roman gods have continued to exist without fear of fading from existence." Aang said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Have you ever wondered why there are only Greek and Roman gods? Surely you've heard of other gods from other cultures across the globe." Hellix said.

"To be honest, not much, I mean if there were other gods I thought maybe they'd be a culture's form of the Greek gods like Rome's gods." Percy said.

"It's true that many of the gods across the globe had similar roles, however, like Rome and Greek gods are different so are other gods of other cultures. Only the Roman gods were based off the Greek gods, the New World and Asian gods are far different." Aang said.

"But what's the point of all this? Wanting to meet the Olympians? Their demigod children? Why?" Percy questioned.

"I feel as gods we should know one another. The world is different place than it was before the great age of exploration. We were once separated by language, continents, geography, and even more. Today, the world is a global community. Everyone is aware of everyone's affairs for the most part. As gods, I feel it's time to leave behind our solitude and communicate with all the gods of the worlds." Hellix said.

"We're not related and neither are we enemies," He said.

"There's no need to be," Aang said.

Percy smiles.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Percy said leading them towards the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Where do you think this is going? Do you like where the story is going? Please comment.<strong>


End file.
